


Battle

by i_couldnt_think_of_anything_creative



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: A little Gore?, Battle, Blood, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_couldnt_think_of_anything_creative/pseuds/i_couldnt_think_of_anything_creative
Summary: For xxplatinax (on tumblr). Check out their Amazing art.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For xxplatinax (on tumblr). Check out their Amazing art.

The fight was going well. RED heavy and medic had managed to keep control of the 2fort bridge and was mowing down any enemies that faced outside of spawn. As the heavy mowed down the BLU pyro he felt the healing beam leave his back. He glanced over his shoulder shooting at the BLU soldier at his medic. 

"Doktor? Are you okay?" 

The medic turned around cheerfully holding his ubersaw, with blood scattered across his cheeks and glasses. "Ja mein heavy, it was only a spy." 

He laughed as the warm healing beam was directed at his back again. The medi-gun began to crackle as the RED scout ran out of the BLU base carrying the intelligene. He was being chased by the BLU pyro, soldier, heavy and medic. 

"I am fully charged."

"Come on Doktor!"

The heavy roared happily advancing forward on the bridge as the bright red shimmer downed on his skin. The scout whooped happily running past the pair who began to mow down the opposing team. 

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Victory!" 

The heavy laughed retreating back across the bridge wrapping his arm around the medic's shoulders.

"I love this Doktor!"

The medic laughed softly leaning into his side. "I love you two liebe." 

Once they were back in the base most of the team went off to the showers and the injured headed to the sick bay. There was less injuries on the field, ounting down to soldier with shrapnel in his leg and the scout with a few bullets and cuts. The heavy walked into the doctors office noticing him standing cleaning his workspace. 

"Hello Doktor."

"Hello Herr Heavy,"

The heavy advanced picking up a damp cloth reaching over to dab gently at the bloodstains on the medics face.

"Doktor shouldn't keep getting dirty with blood."

The medic rolled his eyes and pushed the giants hand away gently, "Its not my fault, I just attack the arteries so they bleed more"  
The heavy laughed helping the medic out of his lab coat.

"Da doktor, if you change and take a shower I'll give you a back massage."

"You'd give me one even if I didn't do that but, since you asked so nicely I'll do that."


End file.
